Las Crónicas de Narnia:Y El Guardapelo
by Luna Mikaelson
Summary: Después de una extraña noche Camille y Henry despiertan en un mundo que no debería existir. Su llegada ha sido anunciada y pronto se verá rodeados por el misterio, amor y la duda ¿Pero quien tiene esas respuestas? Solo el Gran León las tiene. Para Camille encontrara el amor detrás de la mascara de frialdad e indiferencia por parte de unos de los Reyes de Antaño
1. Chapter 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Narnia pertenecen a C. S. Lewis, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ellos solo algunos de los personajes son mios_

* * *

Nota: la parte de la historia que está en nuestro" mundo" está ambientada a la actualidad por que como ponerla en plena segunda guerra mundial no he podido escribirlo, sorry y en cuanto al tiempo de Narnia pues estamos a mediados de la edad de oro. Eso es todo lo que los confundiría.

-Dime como te pude hacer caso, Henry ¡Vamos, corre! Ya casi es el toque de queda Si Madame Rush nos descubre nos va a matar-le decía una chica mientras trataba de resguardase de la fuerte tormenta con una pequeña bolsa sin éxito pero los botines con tacón negro que llevaba no le eran de mucha ayuda y es que se había escapado del internado para ir a una fiesta con su mejor amigo Henry y se les había hecho realmente tarde.

-No te quedes Camille si te has divertido o ¿no?-le pregunto el chico a su amiga mientras le ayudaba a subir por la cerca de hierro forjado del internado que daba a los bosque ese era el único lugar que no contaba con seguridad y por lo tanto era su vía de entrada y salida cada vez que se iban de ahí muchos consideraba esa parte del internado la más peligrosa pero ellos la conocían como la palma de su mano una vez de que castaña ayudo a su amigo y los dos estaban ya dentro de los terrenos del internado sintieron una fuerte ráfaga de viento que parecía que los podría llevar en cualquier momento aun así los dos siguieron corriendo pero se resbalaron y como si algo los jalara los dos al solo veían como se resbalaban dentro de un árbol que tenía el tronco viejo y torcido que aprecia que se abría exactamente por la mitad y el viento azotaba sin parar los demás arboles dado la sensación que estos se cayeran o estuvieran rompiéndose mientras la tormenta aún más fuerte que hace unos momentos provocaba extraños ruidos y los relámpagos y truenos dieran a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo un aspecto más raro y sombrío se sintió mareada y todo paro , no había más ruidos ni movimientos, ni un solo ruido nada ni siquiera estaba segura de su propia respiración. No había nada, únicamente oscuridad.

Lo único que la hizo salir de su trance fue un apretón de mano propiciado por Henry entonces todo lo que había pasado era de verdad después todo solo estaba segura de una cosa en ese vacío solo estaba ella y Henry y eso la reconfortaba .y otra vez la obscuridad y el silencio los envolvió en su manto.

El cielo anunciaba que se avecinaba una gran tormenta, para mucha gente supersticiosa crearía que era un mal presagio pero los centauros aquellas criaturas que miraban las estrellas sabían que estaban anunciando la llegada de personas muy importante a las tierras narnianas,

Mientras tanto de una de las habitaciones del gran castillo de Cair Paravel se encontraba una dulce adolecente de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años mirando atreves del gran ventanal de su habitación el paisaje o lo poco que se podía ver por el gran cielo nublado ella no era nada más y nada menos quela reina Lucy, La valiente el día de hoy muchos príncipes habían ido a visitar Cair Paravel solo para conocer a "La hermosa Susan", como la llamaban en los países vecinos. Algunos solo venían a apreciar su belleza y otros, iban más allá: Querían hacerla su esposa, ya que quedaban flechados inmediatamente con tan solo verla.

La Reina Susan una mujer muy bella... sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, además poseía una gran inteligencia y astucia ¡Todo era tan perfecto en Susan! o eso es lo creía la no tan pequeña Lucy y gran parte era verdad pero lo que ella no se daba cuenta era que ella era igual de bella que su hermana pues bien ella no poseía era piel blanca como la nieve y ese cabello tan negro que hacia un perfecto con traste con su piel sí que ella con su cabello caoba claro y sus hermoso ojos hacia n suspirar a más de un narniano. Ella era una persona muy querida, tenía muchos amigos en Narnia y también en el exterior, viajaba continuamente de país en país visitando gente conocida para ella y también recibía muchas invitaciones a fiestas aunque rechazaba la mayoría.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento que dio un gran suspiro y mucho menos cuando su hermano el rey Edmund, El Justo entraba por su puerta y se situaba detrás de ella.

-¿Que es lo que tienes Lu?-pregunto el pelinegro a su hermana mientras se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

-No no es nada -respondió Lucy pero decidió contarle la verdad a su hermano ya que ellos eran muy unidos-lo que pasa es que el día de hoy han venido muchos a ver a esta Susan pero ninguno a mí y no es que este desesperada por casarme ni nada por el estilo solo es que ¿Acaso soy tan fea? Para que nadie se interese mi Ed-pregunto esta Lucy mientras soltaba otro suspiro pero este estaba lleno de frustración y un poco de envidia hacia su hermana.

-No Lu tu eres muy guapa solo que aun no llega el adecuado para ti-respondió torpemente su hermano pues les costaba mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reconfortar a su pequeña hermana.

-Gracias Ed lo miso para ti -respondió la Reina Lucy mientras le da un fuerte abrazo a su hermano

-Has visto se aproxima una tormenta y una muy fuerte Ed, el cielo se ha nublado completamente ni un rayo de Sol podía pasar, ojalá no cause grandes destrozos las cosechas .hablo la Reina Lucy mientras volvía a mirar por su ventana.

-Es verdad Lu, vale te dejo para que descanses recuerda que mañana iremos de cacería los cuatro apenas salga el Sol-le dijo a su hermana mientras salía de su habitación.

La Reina Lucy asintió después de que su hermano hubiera serado la puerta claro la cacería ese de los pocos momentos que compartía con sus hermanos sin ser los reyes y reinas de Narnia ahí solo era Peter, Edmund, Susan y Lucy los hermanos que jugaba bromas y hacían competencias entre ellos minutos después se dirigió a su armario por su camisón y se lo colocó para entrar a su acogedora cama

Pasaron las horas y afuera de las paredes de Cair Paravel el viento y la tormenta parecía no dar tregua a los habitantes narnianos parecía que el cielo se caía de tan fuerte que era la tormenta jamás en los tiempos de Narnia se había presenciado una tormenta como la de esa noche.

Pero algo muy peculiar paso esa noche una de las ventas del la habitación del Gran Rey Peter se abrió de repente provocando que este se sobresalta y como un reflejo agarrara su espada pensado que había peligro pero no, no había ningún peligro no al menos en ese momento, predio una vela y se dio cuenta que varias hojas e incluso ramas de árbol habían entrado por su ventana dio un suspiro y se levanto a cerrar su ventana una vez hecho regreso a su cama cuando gracias a la luz que desprendía la vela que tenia se día cuanta de que o solo las hojas y ramas habían entrado a su habitación si no que también un guardapelo circular con un diseño de una flor o estrella con un pequeño zafiro y una ala intento abrirlo pero no pudo ,ya mañana anunciaría que lo había encontrado para que algún narniano viniera por él.

Poco se imagino el Gran Rey Peter en ese momento todo lo que traería ese guardapelo a su vida…


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos del Astro Rey se filtraban poco a apoco por las cortinas de la Reina Lucy una ves que atravesaron su alcoba y llegaron en donde esta dormía ella se despertó si algo se le daba bien ala Reina era que despertaba apenas los rayos del Sol llegaban a su cama suspiro y se dirigió a su baño para lavarse la cara y para empezar su aseo personal matutino una vez termino vistió con su ropa para montar que consistía en unos pantalones una playera blanca y un fajín café que resaltaba su fina figura pocas veces usaba esa ropa pues su hermana Susan decía que era poco apropiada para una reina se recogió el cabello en una pequeña coleta y salió de su habitación para ir a las caballerizas cuando llego se fijo que sus hermanos ya se encontraban ahí y que hablaban muy seriamente o eso pensó ala ver sus caras la única que faltaba ahí era Susan.

-En serio Ed en la noche se abrió mi ventana y además de las hojas y ramas estaba este Guardapelo mira no se puede abrir-le decía el Rey Peter a su hermano.

-Qué raro Peter eso es muy pesado para que lo levantar el viento además que es de….-pero fue interrumpido por hermana Lucy que llegaba

-Hola chicos que es lo que tiene ahí acaso se lo darán a una de sus conquistas –saludo Lucy a su hermanos divertidamente

-Jajaja muy chistosita Lucy pero no le estaba diciendo a Ed que e la noche cuando mi ventana se abrió esto se encontraba entre las ramas y hojas que entraron

-¡Por Aslan! si eso es de oro y además es un zafiro como pudo entrar eso a tu ventana –dijo Lucy exaltada al ver el colgante que le enseñaba su hermano.

-Si lo sé, eso es lo que lo hace más extraño todavía no lo creen-pregunto el monarca mientras que en su rostro se le dibujaba la misma cara de duda y preocupación que compartían con sus hermanos-¿Y Susan donde está por que aun no ha llegado?

-Aquí estoy lo siento, es que no sabía que usar para la cacería -respondió la Benévola mientras caminaba en dirección asas hermanos-Pero Lu porque te has puesto eso-inquiero la reina al ver lo que usaba nuestra reina Lucy

-Oh vamos Susan es una cacería y así me siento muy cómoda ¡anda ya! que ya es muy tarde.-se defendió la reina Lucy

-Está bien vámonos-respondió la Reina Susan pero desvió su mirada a la palma de su hermano que aun sostenía el guardapelo-¿Qué es eso Peter? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?-

-entro a mi ventana anoche-respondió Peter sin ganas pues ya lo había dicho varias veces asas hermanos y en serio ya quería salir a cazar

-Dámelo-ordenó la Benévola ya que le había gustado mucho

-No Susan, no está tuyo de seguro algún narniano lo ha de estar buscando-hablo Edmund, El Justo pues no era correcto que su hermana hiciera eso.

-Mira Ed publicaremos que lo hemos encontrado y yo lo tendré hasta entonces y si nadie viene a reclamar por él pues me lo quedo te paree bien-explico Susan mientras extendían su mano a su hermano para sellar el trato

-Está bien pero….-

-MAJESTADES, MAJESTADES, siento interrumpir pero se ha encontrado algo en los bosques y bueno sabes cómo actuar ante ello y necesitamos de su presencia-hablo un minotauro color negro como la noche

-Está bien ahora vamos .ve por nuestras armas para que podemos partir tu nos guiaras-hablo Peter dejando atrás su tono de voz que solo compartía con sus hermanos y amigos ahora quien hablaba era el Gran Rey Peter el Magnífico

Al despertar Camille no fue capaz de abrir los ojos, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cansada y adolorida, pero el constante movimiento que algo o alguien la propiciaba la hicieron despertarse al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la figura de su amigo Henry solo que esta estaba un poco sucia de repente como si algo le golpeara la cabeza recordó todo lo que paso la noche anterior cuando corrían para no ser descubiertos en el colegio

Sin perder más tiempo se puso de pie

-¿Qué pasa Hen? -pregunto pero no pudo obtener respuesta alguna de su amigo ya que dos manos la agarraron por los brazos Dos personas que la miraban sorprendidos, pero no tanto como Camille a ellos. El primero era un chico más grande que ella, de piel blanca y cabello claro, el segundo se trataba de un ¡Minotauro ¡

-Qué clase de broma es esta cuanto les pago Madame Rush por hacer esto-hablo Henry tratando de contener la risa, porque claro en primer momento uno no sabe que está en otro mundo verdad y piensa que esto es un clase de broma .

-Jajaja muy buena de verdad ¡Por Dios! casi les creemos, es que los disfraces son tan reales –dijo esta Camile mientras jalaba un mecho de cabello del Minotauro provocando de este un sonoro bufido

-¿Que broma? ¿Quien la hizo?-hablo una ardilla que pasa por ahí con la boca llena de nueces pero al ver a esas extrañas criaturas ,Camille y Henry dieron un pequeño brinco al ver de donde provenía esa pequeña voz

-Ess..tta…aa hablando-tartamudeo Camille

-Claro pues que creías le respondió la ardilla mientras se paraba enfrente de ella

-Oh POR Dios ya esto es demasiado salgan nos han pillado no volveremos escaparnos pero ya paren esto- empezó a gritar Camille pero al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna corrió alalos brazos de Henry los minotauros al ver la reacción de Camille decidieron soltarla por que se veía tan asustada al igual que los minotauros que tenían a Henry lo soltaron.

Los dos amigos permanecerían así por un buen rato, mientras los minotauros y el joven observaban cada movimiento de ellos aunque no eran muchos pues ambos permanecerían abrazados, varios animales se habían juntado alrededor de ellos formando un círculo expectantes de ver esas extrañas criaturas con ropa y acento tan extraño y divertido pero el silencio fue roto cuando se empezaron a escuchar como el trotar de varios caballos, Henry y Camille se dirigieron una mirada ¿caballos? acaso se habían escapado de las caballerizas del internado(Porque ahí en el Queen Ethelburga's College les impartían entre otras muchas de las clases equitación, esgrima y todos los deportes aparte de las materias reglamentarias como lengua matemáticas…)

Pero no eran los caballos del Queen Ethelburga's College si que estos eran los de los Reyes y Reinas de Narnia e iban montados por ellos cuando bajaron de los caballos todas las criaturas narnianas e incluso los arboles los saludaron con una pequeña reverencia pero hubo dos personas que no hicieron ninguna reverencia o saludo para ellos si no que se quedaron parados y tomados de la manos como si su vida dependiera de eso

-majestades esto es lo que hemos encontrado en la mañana-hablo el Minotauro que les había avisado n la mañana

-Está bien Bogochal, nosotros nos encargaremos -el Minotauro hizo una reverencia y se situó aun lado de un enano –Muy bien de ¿donde son?- Le pregunto el rey Peter a los chicos estos se dirigieron una mirada fugaz y los dos respondieron al unisonó

-De Inglaterra –Los reyes se dirigieron una mirada al oír esas palabras _de Inglaterra _ellos venían de ahí acaso eso era posible de verdad ellos también eran humanos, el Rey Peter camino en círculos sobre ellos como si tratara de ver mas allá como si pudiera encontrar cualquier indicio que fuera verdad o mentira lo que estaba diciendo

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Ella se llama Camille y yo Henry-respondió pues Camille observaba aquellos jóvenes todos ellos tenían algo parecido que los delataba como hermanos; a excepción del mayor que era rubio los demás eran castaños y el menor de ellos tenía los ojos oscuros todos los demás tenían los ojos claros tenían un aire de majestuosidad a pesar de verse tan jóvenes tal vez alguno de ellos tiene mi edad se preguntaba.

-Se dan cuenta de la ropa tan extraña que traen puesta- inquirió la mayor de las chicas mientras miraba de arriba para bajo la ropa que llevaban con cierto desdén, una mujer extremadamente hermosa y de unos sorprendentes ojos azules "demasiada belleza puede ser peligrosa" recordó el dicho que su madre eso fue lo que saco a Camille de su "trance".

-¿Extraña? Esto es lo último de la temporada-dijo furiosa Camille extraña en qué clase de mundo vivía bueno si cierto ella vivía en mundo alterno al suyo extraña esas palabras sonaban en su cabella una y otra vez y es que en esos momentos Camille pantalones de cuero negro con unos botines de tacón y una blusa morada sin mangas mientras su cabello lo tenía recogido en una trenza Henry llevaba unos jeans con una playera café con cuello en v y sus mocasines cafés.

Los seis se miraron consternados unos largos segundos.

-De Inglaterra dijeron verdad-pregunto la Reina Lucy para romper ese incomodo silencio

-Así es para ser más exactos Thorpe Underwood Hall ahí esta nuestro colegio-respondió este Henry al ver el enojo de sus amiga aunque su cara no mostraba expresión alguna pero el la conocía muy bien

-¿y cómo podemos saber que dicen la verdad? — preguntó este Peter que mantenía la mirada fija en los recién llegados

-Nosotros no estamos mintiendo lo pueden comprobar con lo que quieran-dijo esta Camille desafiante mientras le sostenía la mirada pero la de él era fría y fuerte así permanecieron por unos instantes hasta que su pequeño "duelo" fue interrumpido por Edmund

- Hay una forma fácil para saber están mintiendo-aseguró Edmund — tenemos que preguntarle por cosas que sólo sabrán responder si son de nuestro mundo

-Me agrada la idea – afirmó Peter volviéndose hacia Camille-Dicen venir de Inglaterra, ¿no es así?

Ambos asintieron

- Entonces en que continente se encuentra

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad

-Es en serio pues en Europa de donde más acaso en África-respondió rápidamente y divertidamente Camille

- Eso se considera una repuesta doble pues has dicho dos continentes-le siguió el jugo Henry chocando las palmas provocando la mirada de los pocos espectadores que quedaban pues habían decido seguir con su tarea ahora que los reyes ya se encontraban ahí

-Dejen de jugar muy bien ahora ¿Cuál es la iglesia oficial en Inglaterra?-pregunto orgullosa la reina Susan

- La Iglesia Anglicana de Inglaterra es la iglesia cristiana oficial de Inglaterra.- respondió orgulloso Henry en serio esas eran preguntas de novatos

-Cuál es la forma de gobierno de Inglaterra-pregunto Edmund esta sería la pregunta decisiva pues era capciosa no ha habido un Gobierno de Inglaterra desde 1707 más o menos y eso lo había aprendido en la casa del profesor Kirke en una de las tardes que no habían podido salir a jugar al jardín

-Inglaterra es una monarquía constitucional con un gobierno parlamentario basado en el sistema Westminster no ha habido un Gobierno de Inglaterra desde 1707-respondio, mas bien recito esta Camille algo le habían servido sus horas de castigo

-La residencia oficial del monarca británico en Londres es el palacio de Buckingham a partir de la reina Victoria-concluyo Henry con victoriosamente si no les creían ahora de verdad estaban dementes

-Este bien parece que no mienten, se quedaran en el castillo mientras se resuelve su situación aquí

Ambos asintieron

La Reina Susan lanzo la mirada un soldado y este trajo los caballos

-Sabes montar ¿verdad?-dijo burlonamente Susan a Camille pues no había resistido la forma en que le había contestado.

-Claro-le respondió Camille esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero con esos zapatos dudo que lo logres-atacó Susan mientras fingía estar preocupada

-Un buen jinete puede montar bien sin importar el calzado-se defendió Camille

-Está bien ese es tu caballo-señalo un caballo realmente hermoso negro como la noche y bueno que les puedo decir era hermoso su pelo resplandecía con la luz era esplendido lo que Camille ignoraba era que ese caballo era salvaje e incluso indomable muy pocos era quienes podían montar en el Camille se acerco poco a poco al caballo este relincho pero ella o se movió de ahí sino que siguió avanzando el caballo resoplo y justo cuando ella iba aponer su mano en el hocico una voz dura e imponente la sacado de esa "escena "por así llamarlo haciendo que el caballo empezara a trotar en dirección al bosque .

-No Susan ella ira conmigo y su amigo con Edmund no queremos que escapen –hablo Petr mientras se subía a su caballo.

Susan simplemente resoplo

Una vez que todos e habían subido a sus caballos Peter llamo a Camille que aun seguía con la vista fija en donde el caballo se había ido

-No vienes-pregunto Peter

-Eh, si claro -respondió Camille andando a la dirección de Peter este le tendió su mano para ayudarla a subir y esta acepto Peter se quedo sorprendido al ver la facilidad y naturalidad con la que se subía y acomodaba al caballo después de n buen rato de camino en silencio Camille hablo-Gracias-

Peter se había sorprendido por lo quela chica le había dicho pues no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra en todo el camino

-No hay de que –se limito a responder


	3. Chapter 3

_Poco a poco el bosque fue quedando atrás para dar paso aun al gran castillo de Cair Paravel este castillo se encontraba cerca del mar, rodeado por una gran ciudad que parecía un laberinto, con calles Al fondo de la ciudad, en la cima de una colina se encontraba Cair Paravel, el majestuoso castillo .Al entrar tanto Camille y Henry quedaron asombrados ante la majestuosidad del castillo pronto llegaron al salón principal,. Era una habitación grande, con vitrales y plumas de pavorreal adornando las paredes, del techo colgaban estandartes de color rojo con el león dorado en el centro. Y justo al final se encontraban los cuatro tronos _

_Cuando llegaron un soldado se les acerco los reyes y estos le dijeron algo que Camille y Henry no lograron escuchar quedando todos en silencio hasta que este fue roto por Lucy _

_-Bienvenidos a Cair Paravel, Naya les enseñara sus habitaciones –hablo Lucy mientras entraba ala habitación una vieja fauna _

_-vengan para acá niños-les dijo la fauna Henry y Camille se dirigieron una mirada que no paso desapercibida para los reyes_

_.Andan vayan no les pasara nada se los hemos prometido-hablo Edmund mientras se terminaba de quitar su armadura ambos asintieron y siguieron a la fauna_

_El castillo era hermoso los pasillos estaban perfectamente iluminados y estaba llenos de flores, cuadros, tapices e incluso armaduras y cientos de cosas pronto la fauna se detuvo _

_-Estas son sus habitaciones –dijo señalando dos puertas "Al menos estaremos juntos" pensaron Camille y Henry _

_-Gracias…-se detuvo Camille al olvidar el nombre de la fauna_

_-Naya señorita a su servicio cualquier cosa que necesitéis me lo hacen saber por favor-dijo mientras abría las puertas y se retiraba del pasillo dejando a unos Henry y Camille muy confundidos _

–_Henry pellízcame _

_-Te sientes bien Cam _

_-No tarado por eso te estoy pidiendo que me pellizques creo que todo es un sueño_

_-Esta bien –dijo Henry con una sonrisa un tanto malévola en su rostro e hizo lo que su amiga le había mandado esto provoco un grito por parte de la chica _

_-Ay pedazo de idiota porque me pellizcas –le dijo Camille mientras se sobaba _

_-Tu me lo pediste-le respondió mientras alzaba los hombros _

_-Y tu muy obediente no?-Camille se volteo al sentirse observada y pudo divisar a unos de los reyes que tenia la mirada fija en ellos -mm creo que será mejor que entremos a mi habitación –Henry se volteo y vio también aquel rey de antaño como lo miraba con una mirada inquisidora asique asintió y ambos entraron a la habitación_

_Ambos e quedaron asombrados al ver la habitación de Camille tenía una hermosa vista del mar y la cama tenía un gran dosel dorado, el juego de sabanas era blanco con bordados de hilo de oro muy discretos pero hermoso al fin de cuentas y los muebles eran de roble y el espejo de cuerpo completo estaba finamente adornado por piedras preciosas _

_-Wow esto es hermoso –dijo Camille mientras se sentaba e la cama ambos se quedaron un buen reato hablando sobre lo que habían vivido en esas cortas horas y como siempre que lo hacían perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta quedarse dormidos los dos_

_Mientras tanto en una habitación de Cair Paravel ….._

_-Peter podrían ser enemigos y tu los alojas en el castillo –gritaba una eufórica Reina Susan _

_-en todo caso Peter hizo bien Susan-le respondió dulcemente Lucy a su hermana_

_-Que cosas dices Lucy como que Peter hizo lo correcto –le dijo mas bien el grito pero Lucy no le puedo responder ya que su hermano se le adelanto_

_-Si Susan no has dicho que "Los amigos cerca y lo enemigos más"-dijo Edmund mientras se acercaba a su hermana_

_-Exacto Susan no sabemos a ciencia cierta si están mintiendo acerca de su origen así los tendremos vigilados y si llegan a hacer cualquier cosa sospechoso lo sabremos no lo crees _

_-está bien pero que quede Muy claro esto yo no seré amables con ellos entienden _

_Hablo Susan mientras salía de la habitación daño un fuerte portazo dando por terminada la conversación _


	4. Chapter 4

_Los finos rayos del sol atravesaron la habitación de Camille y dando de llenos a los dos amigos pero eso no los despertó es mas siguieron durmiendo por un largo rato no fue hasta que el alguien golpeo la puerta de la habitación que ambos se despertaron .Mientras una muy adormilada Camille se levantaba de la cama e iba a abrir y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una de las reinas de Antaño en su puerta perfectamente despierta y arreglada_

_-Siento interrumpir pero ya es la hora de desayunar –le dijo Lucy _

_-gracias en seguida bajamos –kl respondió Camille cerrando la puerta a lo que Lucy simplemente asintió_

_-Quien era?-le pregunto Henry que apenas se había levantado_

_-Una de las reinas que ya esta el desayuno-y fue en ese momento que Camille se acordó de que no sabían en donde estaba el comedor y lo más importante que no tenían ropa a lo cual se pego la frente con la mano y abrió rápidamente la puerta para ver s todavía alcanzaba La reina para que esta le ayudara y afortunadamente} ella apenas su había avanzado unos cuantos metros _

_-Su majestad-grito dios se sentía tan idiota al hablara a alguien así pero bien_

_Lucy al escuchar el grito se giro para encontrarse con una sonrojada Camille así que regreso a su habitación y una vez que llego Camille le pregunto algo_

_-Disculpe pero no tenemos ropa y mucho menos tenemos idea de donde se encuentra el comedor-le dijo con algo de pena _

_-Si claro como se nos olvido eso, déjame ayudarte –le dijo evocando una sonrisa –Mira ahí viene mi hermano le ayudara tu…..-dijo dejando lo última palabra en el aire pues ella no sabía que era ese chico de ella aunque por lo poco que haya observado eran muy unidos _

_Camille asintió y entro junto a los dos reyes a su habitación y le dirigió una mirada a Henry la cual entendió que se tenía que salir al ver a los reyes _

_-Hen, mmm…-dejo vagando esa frase como se tendría que dirigir hacia ellos si bien son de la misma edad y en lo que pensaba eso Edmund_

_-Si claro ya entiendo "Lárgate de aquí"-Camille asintió y puedo escuchar algunas risitas por parte de los reyes en cuanto salieron Henry y Edmund Lucy se acerco a uno de los muebles de la habitación_

_-Mira aquí hay varios vestidos que creo que te quedaran, bueno son de Susan pero a ella no le molestara solo será por hoy y en esa puerta está el baño anda te espero para ayudarte aponer te el vestido-me dijo mientras señalaba una puerta de madera finamente adornada _

_Cuando entre vi se encontraba una tina de mármol y una lavabo junto varias toallas pero nada de un grifo o algo por el estilo sino que por extraña razón la tina estaba llena de agua me supongo que las muchachas del servicio se habrían encargado mientras Hen y yo dormíamos me desvestí pero me di cuenta que me faltaba mi guardapelo, ¡no¡ no lo había podido perder eso era lo último que me quedaba de mis padres eso había permanecido en mi familia por generaciones no , no lo tenía que encontrar de cualquier manera apero ahora no era el momento y después de unos cuantos minutos me Salí mas relajada envolviendo mi cuerpo con una toalla_

_-Te sientes mejor-me pregunto Lucy mientras acomodaba unas cosas en la cama a lo que yo simplemente asentí-Esta es tu ropa-me dijo señalando un vestido azul marino con detalles en forma de plantas y hojas color negro no pude de verdad que no pide encarnar una ceja y Lucy se dio cuenta –que pasa no te gusta, pensé que era muy bonito –a lo cual me hico sentir pésimo_

_-No, no para nada lo que pasa es que nunca me he puesto algo así y no crees que me vería un tanto ridícula digo eso solo lo usamos "en mi mundo "en día de brujas-le dije mientras hacía comillas con mis manos a lo que ella soltó una risa_

_-Si lo se es difícil acostumbrarse pero para nada te veras ridícula sino al contario anda póntelo-me dijo mientras me lo ofrecía no tuve más remedio y me lo puse Lucy me ayudo a ponérmelo pues varias veces me atore si lo sé cómo diablos paso eso ni yo misma lo se pero después de unos minutos ya estaba lista el vestido no me quedaba tan mal bueno me falta algo de enfrente para poder llenarlo y me quedaba ligeramente corto pero nada que se viera extraño Lucy me dio una peineta aunque la acomode en mi cabello suelto y los zapatos eran geniales bajo con ligeras aplicaciones y extrañamente me quedan bien _

_-Lista ves te dije que no te verías tan mal-me dijo Lucy mientras salíamos de la habitación para encontramos con Edmund y Henry igualmente saliendo de su habitación_

_Cuando nos vimos ambos nos partimos de la risa mientras los Pevensie nos miraban con caras de asombro _

_-Oh por Dios Hen que te paso –le dije mientras me limpiaba una lágrima de tanto reír _

_-y que me dices señorita del renacimiento_

_-Oh cállate aunque sea yo no llevo esos pantalones –le dije mientras señalaba esos peculiares pantalones abultados._

_-Sabes nunca diremos ni una palabra de esto a nadie trato'-me dijo Henry tan rojo como un tomate_

_-Trato-le dije extendiéndole mi mano una ves que cobramos la compostura los reyes solo nos miraron y empezaron a caminar rumbo al comedor cuando llegamos _

_No pude evitar maravillarme ante lo hermoso que era en la parte de arriba esta una cúpula llena de detalles pero solo en los borde haciendo que la luz que pasara por esas partes obviamente fuera de colores en medio había una hermosa araña de cristal y la mesa era amplia de alabastro y las sillas e la parte superior tenían detalles dorados y en ellas había cientos de platillos que tan solo al verlos te entraba una hambre inmensa los reyes se sentaron al igual que nosotros el desayuno paso sin percances y una vez que todos habíamos terminado nos levantamos _

_-Camille ven las faunas te tomaran las medidas para tus vestidos –me dijo Lucy a lo cual asentí-Igual tu o quieres llevar esos pantalones todo el tiempo-le dijo a Henry a lo cual no pude evita reírme_

_Nos dirigió a una de las tantas habitaciones y en cuanto entramos fuimos sorprendidos por miles de faunas que nos empezaran a tomar nuestras medidas preguntar gustos, colores favoritos y cientos de cosas sin duda seria un largo día y así fue pues creo que durante ese tiempo entre medidas y telas las faunas habían hecho varios vestidos para mí y me dijeron que pronto estarían los otros y Henry igual ya tenia varias mudas de ropa al parecer aquellas criaturas les encantaba su trabajo sin duda alguna pues se pasaran todo el día con nosotros e incluso nos trajeron comida _

_Mientras tanto en otra habitación del castillo_

_-Como se te ocurre darle mi ropa a ella-gritaba Susan a Lucy_

_-lo siento Susan pero no tenia ropa y tiene casi la misma talla que quería que hiciera_

_-no se cualquier cosa menos darle mi ropa _

_-Susan las faunas se han encargado de eso ya les han hecho suficiente ropa-hablo Edmund defendiendo a su hermana pequeña_

_-esto es el colmo ropa y asilo al enemigo-dijo Susan mientras se sobaba la sien _

_-no son enemigos-gritaron al unísonos Lucy y Edmund hartos de la forma en la que veía Susan a Henry y Camille _

_-Como lo saben-les pregunto encarnado una ceja _

_-estuvimos con ellos y no son par nada enemigos Susan-le dijo Edmund a su hermana _

_-claro solo unas cuantas palabras y ya son sus amigos .pero escuchadme bien cuando nos traicionen lo verán_

_-Susan cálmate lo he estado vigilando y no han hecho nada sospechoso y si lo que dice es verada el tiempo no los dirá-hablo por primera vez Peter que se la había pasado observando a aquellos chicos durante todo el tiempo libre que disponía _

_-solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde_

_Camille estaba en su recamara le parecía tan curioso que estuviera usando un camisón y en un castillo como el de las películas pero lo que ocupaba su mente era el guardapelo asique se levanto tomo una vela y fue a la habitación de Henry entro sin hacer ruido y lo vio durmiendo tan plácidamente que no lo puedo evitar y salto sobre la cama provocando que su amigo se despertara precitadamente_

_-pero que…. Ah eres tu Cam que paso?, que quieres?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama _

_-Henry perdí mi guardapelo-le dije sin mas él me abrazo al instante el sabia más que nadie lo que ese simple guardapelo significaba para mi_

_-Estás segura- me dijo_

_-Claro sabes que siempre lo traigo puesto y el día en que todo paso no fue la excepción-le respondí aun en su pecho_

_-Hey, Hey tranquila loe encontraremos –me dijo mientras agarraba mi cara entre sus mano a lo cual simplemente asentí-Ahora hay que dormir mañana ya veremos cómo le hacemos te parece-me dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y hacia un lugar para mi para dormir a lo cual asentí y me metía la cama junto con él lo abrase y ambos caímos ante los brazos de Morfeo_


End file.
